Since You've Been Gone
by Captain-Sherlock-Who
Summary: There are many people who sit at home and do nothing with their lives but thanks to my daddy, I wasn't one of them. I got the rare chance to actually do something with my life. To make an impression on the world. Add meaning to the word life. To be a real life bad ass; a superhero.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey peoples! This is my first KA fanfic so I hope you like it and please lemme know what you think and things I can do to make it better! Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 1**

**Mindy's POV**

They say your life flashes before your eyes just as you're about to die; well it's true. I saw my daddy pushing me on the old swing set in our backyard, as the first image of my final moments. Next I saw my daddy and me drinking hot cocoa, the night after my first kill. Then, my daddy's death. Kick Ass and I killing D'Amico. Kick Ass finally kissing me. Marcus and I getting into another argument. And finally, the last image, Kick Ass, in suit, takes off his mask and clasps my hand in his own. I remember giving him a weak smile as tears fell down his face. "Stop being such a pussy, I'm the one dying," I muttered to him with one of my last breaths. He managed to put a weak smile on his face and whispered how much he loved me; you know all that sappy romance shit. He kissed me one last time and well, here I am now.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, we all have a story; our own unique story that makes us who we are. That story may not be pretty but its part of us. It's what makes us, well us. Even though my childhood was taken from me, I wouldn't trade my life for the world. If it weren't for my daddy, than I could've turned into one of the queen bitch girls and I can't imagine how that would've turned out. My daddy gave me a shot at a dangerous, but yet adventurous life. There are many people who sit at home and do nothing with their lives but thanks to my daddy, I wasn't one of them. I got the rare chance to actually do something with my life. To make an impression on the world. Add meaning to the word _life._ To be a real life bad ass; a superhero.

My story is a very unique one indeed, not one you hear every day. And just because it's unique and involves a lot of violence and death, does not make me a bad guy or demented or different in a bad way. It makes me, me.

Marcus may think my daddy was a horrible guardian and parent for raising me the way he did, but I couldn't disagree more.

. . .

**Dave's POV**

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _You would think that the constant rhythm of gunshots would hurt my ears, but I've gotten used to it. As I kill another thug, I turn around to see Chris D'Amico pull out a sword- that I've never seen him use before- from Hit Girls chest.

"MINDY!" I scream, in utter shock, not caring that I just gave up her identity. "PLAYTIME'S OVER MOTHERFUCKER!" I scream Mindy's battle call as I charge towards the Mother Fucker, my sword pointed towards him. Some of his minions try to stop me but now that Mindy's dying, I am an unstoppable force. I kill seven or eight (I really have no idea, I lost count, but I did kill all of them) of his minions before I reach him. He trips over his feet as he reaches for the gun in his belt. His gun flies to my feet as he drops it. An evil grin covers my face as I think of the sight of his blood on my shoes. He reaches for his gun that is near my feet, but he doesn't get the chance to grab it.

I stomp as hard as I can, crushing his skull beneath my shoe. I sick pleasure fills me as I stomp again, and again, and again. I probably could have stomped on that fuckers head for hours, but what stopped me was the thought of Mindy.

I quickly spotted her on the ground near me. I threw off my mask as I rushed to her side. Tears rained down my cheeks as I clasped her hands in my own.

"Is he dead?" she whispered, struggling to keep her eyes open.

I nodded, "I killed him, just for you. I bashed that bastard's brain in."

She smiled. When she did this, I wondered how anyone could smile in their final moments, but then again, it's Mindy we're talking about. More tears fell down my face as I watched her face slowly lose its color. I thought of how Mindy would finally leave me forever as I watched the life slowly drain from her body.

"Oh stop being such a pussy, I'm the one dying," Mindy muttered, her eyes slowly closing.

They opened on last time, and for her sake I smiled a weak smile. Even though I knew she probably couldn't hear me, I continued to talk to her. "I love you Min. You were the bravest person I've ever met. Big Daddy would've been proud of you. Because of you, so many people were saved including me. You were my best friend. I felt like I could tell you anything and I still feel that way. I admired you when I first met you. I felt like such a perv for liking you. And when I finally got the balls to kiss you, I no longer felt like a perv. The love story we built together was a unique relationship. We started dating when you were fifteen and you died when you were eighteen. Even though you are dead, I will never stop loving you Min. No one can ever replace you. Remember when we were at the warehouse that one day in September? About two months ago? And we made those plans to travel all around the world and fight crime when D'Amico was killed? Well guess what! I'm getting as many members as I can from Justice Forever and we are going to travel the world. Start superhero groups everywhere, just for the sake of you. Even though you're gone, you will never leave this world and I'm going to make sure of that. I'm also planning on making 'Playtime's over motherfuckers' the official battle cry for superheroes everywhere. I need to learn how to say that in like every single language… but I don't mind. I'll do anything for you Mindy. Mindy McCready, I love you. I wish you were still here with me. Or that you would sit up and say 'Stop crying cunt' and kiss me like in one of those sappy romance novels I know you hate. Well it's probably time to call the cops and let them collect the bodies. I wish I could stay here with you, but I must leave. I love you my Hit Girl."

Before I left I took her entire costume and put her regular clothes on her. And as creepy as this sounds, I took a picture of us together. I did this (the changing of clothes thing) for one reason and one reason only, so they can all see the face of the innocent (Mindy, innocent, HA!) little girl that the Mother Fucker just killed. Plus, I couldn't have people knowing the real identity of Hit Girl, that's our little secret. Well I guess it was two reasons but whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Her face lit up when I mentioned the idea of our future together. I found the idea frankly stupid but apparently she didn't. The sight of her smiling made a stupid grin spread across my face. She ran across the room and quickly came back with a blank black book. _

"_I got this a while ago so we could fill it with pictures of us together, but fuck it. I think we should fill it with what we plan our future to be like together. I know it sounds all sappy and shit and it could also ruin my reputation as a bad ass but who gives a fuck anyways? It'll be fun!" She hopped back onto the bed and lay on her stomach, swinging her feet in the air behind her. I smiled at the sight of her and lied down next to her. _

"_So what do you want in your future?" I asked in a mocking voice of a consular. _

_Mindy grinned, "I want to travel and kill- I mean lock up all the bad guys around the world. Wouldn't that be fun Dave? I mean just you and me, on the road, killing all the bad guys. We would be total bad asses and we could like become a legend or something! And maybe a couple years after I graduate- this year by the way- and fight for a while, we could like have a family together. Train our kids to be bad asses like us!" _

"_Where would the first place we would travel to be? I mean I'd go anywhere as long as I was with you," I said, with a dorky grin on my face. Mindy rolled her eyes, but I noticed her grin did get bigger. _

_She shoved me playfully, "Don't go all Twilight on me Dave. I will seriously cut off your dick if you turn into Edward." _

_I smiled and pulled out her laptop and we began our quest for places we would visit. I printed out a map and a bunch of paper red thumbtacks. We glued the map to the book and placed the red thumbtacks on the places we planned to visit._

_I liked this Mindy, the one that I could sit down with and flirt with her without her shooting me in the balls with an AK 47. It felt kind of normal when she was like this. But I also felt like it wasn't really her. I think this Mindy scared me more than the violent Mindy. I felt like this one would go mentally insane within seconds. It just didn't feel like her. Of course I didn't tell her this. I didn't want her to change for me and I loved the fact that I was the only one who would ever get to see this side of her. _

"_Mindy?" I said, still terrified with the idea of me saying what I was about to say to her. _

"_Hmmm?" She muttered, not looking up from the map. _

"_Can you like not shoot me if I said that I love you?" I asked, beginning to shake in fear that she would cut me. _

"_You what?" She asked, looking at me with her big green eyes. Her expression was emotionless but told me that if I looked away, she would shoot me._

"…_Nevermind, it was sappy and stupid anyways," I muttered, looking away. _

"_No, Dave, come on, tell me. Don't be a pussy." _

_When I refused to acknowledge her, she took the laptop and book from my view and set them on the floor. Then she took me completely off guard by flipping me over so that my head was on the pillow and I was on my back. She had her arm pushing down on my neck and her legs were wrapped around my torso. "So tell me Dave, what were you saying?" she said in a sweet innocent little girl voice. _

_I took a deep breath. "Mindy McCready I love you."_

* * *

. . .

I swing my feet off of the edge of the roof. Not just any roof; _the roof_. One of the first places I met Mindy. I blink back tears as I stare at the purple wig and costume that lies limply in my hands. It makes me pissed off that I'm crying. Mindy would kick my ass if she knew I was crying. _But I miss her_, the wimpier part of me argues.

_Oh shut up cunt_, the part that Mindy trained me to be screams in my head.

. . .

* * *

When I get back home I swear under my breath as I see my dad talking to the police. One of the officers- that I recognize as Mindy's guardian Marcus –walks over to me, an angry look on his tear streaked face.

When he reaches me he swings at me. "What the fuck!? How could you! I trusted you to protect my little girl! And what do you do? You kill her! My Mindy! You killed MY LITTLE GIRL YOU BASTARD!" Tears flow down Marcus's face as he collapses to the ground. I awkwardly pat him on the back for a second before he yells something about not touching him.

Another officer rolls his eyes when he sees Marcus on the ground. Instead of making sure that Marcus is okay, he comes up behind me and puts the cold hard handcuffs around my wrists.

"Dave Lizewski; you are being arrested so we can interrogate you about the murder of Mindy McCready. As of now you are our biggest suspect," the officer says, his voice emotionless.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay so did you guys like the flashback with Mindy at the beginning or no? I think I might start adding a flashback if you guys like them so... yeah let me know if you do or not. Anyways... Should I continue this story? Do you guys like it? Let me know what you guys think please ! This is my first Kick Ass fic so I'm not really sure...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**About a year or so before Mindy's death**

**Hit-Girl's Diary**

**Age: 16**

_I really miss daddy. He died four years ago on this exact day and I can't help but feel like he would be disappointed in me. I mean it's been four years since his death and I promised I would avenge him by killing Frank D'Amico and Chris D'Amico, but I've only killed Frank. And I couldn't even do that by myself! I was laying down on the table at gunpoint and Kick Ass had to kill him with that fucking bazooka for me. I have to be the one to kill Chris, but that fucker keeps running from me. I would go search for him but I have school and I can't just leave New York; Marcus would kill me. _

_I just wish I could talk to my daddy one more time. Apologize for not avenging his death yet, but I will do it eventually. Tell him how much I love him and miss him. Maybe even tell him about Dave and Justice Forever. But I know that I can't, that he's really gone. _

_I want to write him a letter, but I couldn't mail it and he wouldn't be able to read it anyways. I wrote him a couple when he first died but that was only because my psychiatrists that Marcus took me to made me. They said that it would help me get over daddy's death. They made it sound as if I was going through some sort of break up rather than the only person I allowed myself to trusts death. _

_Anyways, Dave and I killed a couple of his minions yesterday and looked all around the city for the Mother Fucker with no luck._

_Dave's being his normal self and trying to see the positive in this. Yesterday I got so frustrated I punch a hole through the wall and Dave thinks I broke my hand but I refuse to let him take me to the hospital because it's just a fucking hand. _

_I just want that fucker dead! _

_All I've been doing recently is training. Dave tells me I need a break but I will not sleep until that fucker is dead! And that's a promise!_

_-Mindy-_

* * *

**After Mindy's death **

**Dave's POV**

_Dear Dave, _

_If you're reading this than I've been kidnapped or I'm dead. I hope I died an honorable death though. I hope I died saving someone or you or killing that fucker D'Amico. Anyways if I was kidnapped instructions are on the back on how to save me blah blah blah. _

_If I'm dead than I'm really sorry for leaving you behind. Just make sure that everyone remembers Hit Girl. Make sure no one finds out that Mindy McCready was Hit Girl. And it's okay if you move on. Please do. Don't be afraid to love someone else. And make sure she treats you right because if not than I will personally come back from the dead and strangle that bitch with my hands. _

_I'm bad at goodbyes if you haven't noticed. I hate goodbye letters. I get that it's trying to give someone a piece of them, so that they have something of theirs to hold on to but damn! It's kind of creepy if you think about it… so like please do not treasure this letter or anything… _

_Oh and if Marcus tries to accuse you of killing me, tell him to go fuck himself because you would never hurt me. Tell him that you're a very loving boyfriend and that you would die to save me. And that he's a fucking idiot if he thinks you did it. Oh and if he takes out the hand cuffs and tries to arrest you after you say that than give him the letter that I wrote that is attached to this one._

_I'm bad at writing letters if you haven't noticed so um yeah… I love you Dave even though you're a pussy sometimes. I'm glad I met you. _

_Love you _

_-Mindy- _

For some reason the letter Mindy wrote to me that I found in our book comes to mind as well as millions of other thoughts run through my brain as I try and process what I just heard. Me? Me kill Mindy? She could kill ten men in five seconds with her eyes closed and hands behind her back and they think that I, Dave Lizewski killed Mindy. I feel like I should laugh at this. I feel as if it's a joke. But the look on all the policemen's faces tells me that they are not fucking with me. They actually think that I killed my girlfriend. It's kind of flattering that they truly think that I am that powerful and strong.

When I finally find my voice I manage to say, "What? You honestly think I killed my girlfriend?"

"Your finger prints are all over the body!" Marcus spits at me.

I open my mouth to speak again but the other officer cuts me off, "You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be held against you."

. . .

"If you didn't kill her than who did?" Marcus asks me.

"Chris Fucking D'Amico!" I yell at him, standing up and throwing my hands down on the table. Marcus allowed me to be uncuffed for my interrogation because he "trusts" me. If he actually trusted me he would know that I hurt myself before I hurt Mindy.

"He's dead! How can a dead guy kill my daughter? And even if he did kill Mindy, why are your prints on her body? And why does one of Chris's friends have a video of you killing both of them; you Dave Lizewski. " Marcus says, pushing me back down into my seat. He said my name to let me know that it was me in the video, not Kick Ass. I want to stand up again and punch him in the face; I know that's what Mindy would do but I also know that if I did that I would probably end up on the floor at gunpoint. And even though I could beat him in a fight- only because Mindy trained me so hard I got muscles and abs –I wouldn't hurt Marcus. I know he's not the bad guy and that he just wants to avenge the death of his daughter.

"Let me explain the story to you one more time old man," I would have called him worse than "old man" but again, I do not want to be on the floor at gunpoint. "Mindy and I had just left my apartment and she wanted to go eat at this fancy Italian restaurant to celebrate her 'five more days left of being in hell'." I began but Marcus interrupted me.

"What were you guys doing at your apartment?" Marcus asked.

I felt my face turn a bright crimson color as I said exactly what Mindy would have said. "What do you think we were doing? She wanted to try and fuck my brains out so I let her. That's why my prints were all over her body. And no I do not have proof of this because I do not record my sex life. Anyways, we were walking down the street and we pasted this dark alley and Mindy was like 'Want to do something really cliché and go make out in that dark alley?' and I mean how could I refuse? So we walked down the alley and then the Mother Fucker aka Chris D'Amico jumped down from this roof not very gracefully and stuck his sword through Mindy's stomach. Just as I was about to call the cops, Chris came at me with his sword. So I took the knife that Mindy always carries from her belt and killed Chris. I wanted to call the cops but I panicked. It was in self-defense."

"Okay now I have two questions: One) did you guys use protection?" Marcus asked. My face turned a bright red again as I nodded. He continued. "Good. Now two) how do you explain the video?"

"Digital editing old man! Photoshop!" I exclaimed.

"Do you have any witnesses?" He asked.

Just then someone walked casually into the room and my jaw dropped. It was Kick Ass.

"He has me," "Kick Ass" said in an exact imitation of my voice. He looked at me and winked.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay so for some reason I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I really wanted to do a fight scene from Hit Girls POV at the beginning but I couldn't get the words right so I wrote it like this instead. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think because as I said in the past chapters, this is my first Kick Ass fanfic and I'm not sure if it's good or not so…. Yeah…. I'll see you guys next chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Go away!" She screams at me through the closed door. _

"_Min," I gently whisper, turning the door knob with great caution. When I get the door all the way open I see Mindy lying on her bed face down. Something is crumpled up in her fist and her shoulders shake, revealing the fact that Mindy is crying. _

"_Are you okay?" I ask, sitting on the bed next to her. I awkwardly rub circles on her back with my hand. _

"_Don't touch me," she snarls at me. I remove my hand and she turns to face me. I quietly study her tear-streaked face. Her green eyes are red and puffy informing me of the fact that she's been crying for quite a while. For a split second her eyes fall to her clenched fist but they quickly return to meet my eyes. "I thought I told you to leave cunt." _

"_I didn't listen," I mutter, stating the obvious. "What's wrong Min? You can tell me, I promise I won't make fun of you and I'll do anything I can to help fix it." _

"_You can't fucking fix it!" She screams at me. "You would have to be able to bring back the fucking dead! I miss my daddy and he'd be really disappointed with me considering I'm sitting here crying like a fucking pussy! I hate myself and daddy would hate me too!" _

"_Min, I may not have known your daddy for very long but I know for a fact he would have been very proud of you," I say, placing my hand once again on the thirteen year olds back. "You have done an amazing job killing all these pricks in the city, or locking them up. You are only thirteen Min, you have to cut yourself some slack; I mean, so what if you haven't killed Chris D'Amico yet? You can't do everything; you're still a little girl." _

_A scowl appears on Mindy's face and before I know what's happening, I'm lying face down on her floor. She is sitting on my back holding my arm in a position that could break it if she moves at all. "Take it back!" She snarls into my ear. "Take back what you just said! I am not a little girl! Could a little girl have pinned you down like this in a matter of seconds!? Could a little girl have as much strength as me?" _

_Before I can respond she slowly moves my arm, "OW FUCK!" I shout. "FINE! I TAKE IT BACK! YOU ARE NOT A FUCKING LITTLE GIRL!" _

"_Thank you," she says as she releases my arm and hopping off of me. _

_I stand up and rub my arm that is now a bright shade of red. "Min, I think you need a hug." I state. _

"_Don't you fucking touch me or else I will stab you." She threatens. _

_And of course I would rather not be stabbed but I couldn't help it. I mean she looked so sad and depressing; I couldn't just let my best friend suffer. And I thought that maybe a hug would cheer her up. So I turned her around so she was facing me before wrapping my arms around her waist. She tried to hit me and punch me at first but I refused to let go. And eventually she gave up and hugged me back. So we stood there in the middle of her room. My arms wrapped around her waist, hers around my neck, her feet wrapped around my waist. I mean if we looked at each other, we could kiss. I mentally scold myself for even considering kissing a thirteen year old girl. What kind of perv was I?_

"_Dave?" Mindy whispers in my ear, hugging me tighter. _

"_Yeah Min?" I asked, wondering if something was wrong._

"_Can you kiss me? I've never been kissed before but all the other girls at school have and they make fun of it for it. I know daddy would probably be pissed at me for worrying about something as stupid as this but I'm tired of getting bullied. Daddy usually would be the one to comfort me but he's not here and I honestly think that if you kissed me, I would feel a little better." Each word that she whispers into my ear sends tickles down my spine. Then I realize what she's asking for. She wants me to kiss her. Then my thoughts drift back to Katie. How would she feel if she knew? But maybe she doesn't have to know… Plus it's not like the kiss would mean anything, I would just be trying to comfort my best friend. _

"_Okay," I whisper back. She pulls back from me, legs still straddling my torso. I look into her blue eyes that bore into mine. Her eye lids slowly shut as she presses her lips against mine. As our lips move in sync, my eyelids flicker shut as well. I know the kiss should mean nothing but I feel like it's the most important thing. Butterflies go insane in my stomach as she runs her fingers through my curls. And then we part, staring at each other, the fascination obvious in our eyes. And then she presses her lips to mine again, wanting another kiss. I want to push her away but honestly I enjoyed kissing her. _

_And then we are forced to part again as we hear the sound of my phone ringing. I pull it from my pocket, still hugging Mindy. _

"_Hello?" I answer it. _

"_Hey babe, want to come over?" The voice of Katie asks through the phone. _

"_Can't I'm um comforting Mindy, something happened in her family," I say. Technically it's not lying… But then a wave of guilt flows over me. I have a girlfriend and here I am making out with a thirteen year old girl. _

"_Oh, you've been hanging around her a lot lately; I'm starting to feel like you don't want to be with me anymore. But whatever, I'll just invite someone else over," she says, fake hurt in her voice. _

_Before I can respond, she hangs up. I sigh before slipping my phone back into my pocket. _

"_Min, I can't kiss you again," I say. "I have a girlfriend and it's not fair to her." _

"_But you're just trying to make me feel better. It's not like it means anything. Yeah I do have a crush on you but it's not like that crush is going to turn into anything more than that Dave. But whatever; you don't have to kiss me again and you can leave to go fuck your whore if you want. It wouldn't matter." Mindy says her voice cracking. _

_More guilt finds its way to me as Mindy speaks. I set her down in her bed and cover her with her purple blanket. "Sleep. Okay?" I say to her. _

"_Okay," she whispers, looking into my eyes. _

_I kiss her forehead and turn to leave but she grabs my wrist. "Stay with me," she says. _

"_Always," I answer before sitting next to her and taking her hand in mine._

* * *

**(A/N: So heyyy I know I haven't updated in a while but I had writers block. I still do so it might take a while for the next chapter but the next chapter will be the 'present' and not a memory like this one. So yeah, lemme know what you guys thought and if you have any suggestions do not be afraid to let me know!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The look on Marcus's face reveals that he is just as shocked as I am. Marcus looks at me and then back at "Kick Ass" about three times before he finds his voice. "How…" he stutters at first and then finally he can speak. "You were there?"

"Kick Ass" nods and smirks at me. "Duh, I was watching from the rooftop. I was chasing Chris and got there just a bit too late. I saw him kill Mindy though. I was going to help kill Chris but I couldn't jump down from the roof, it was four stories up."

I cross my arms and stare at "Kick Ass", trying to figure out who it is. I have mixed emotions about the whole other Kick Ass thing. I mean, it makes me upset with him because he's trying to take over my second life, but it also makes me glad that he's here. I mean he just saved my ass. Anyways, I study him, taking every detail. He looks a couple inches shorter than me and looks lanky. A bit of curly dirty blonde hair peeks out from the mask and his brown eyes show laughter and happiness.

A scowl covers my face as I desperately try and figure out who he is. I try for about thirty more seconds before giving up with a loud sigh.

Marcus sighs and rubs his bald scalp with his hand. He closes his eyes and lets out another big sigh before opening his eyes and saying, "Fine. You can testify for him. But I want both of you to lay low until after court. I will send you both a letter saying when court is."

I nod and so does "Kick Ass" and then we are free to leave.

"Who the hell are you?" I demand to know the second we step outside of the police station.

"The man who is going to save you a lot of jail time; your welcome by the way," he says, his voice cocky all of a sudden.

"Thanks, but you honestly have no idea how much danger you are putting yourself in by wearing my suit. Some of Chris's minions are still alive and out to get me. I don't want to get anyone else killed," I respond. "As soon as we get through this court crap take off the suit and keep yourself out of danger."

"I can handle myself. I'll take off the suit under one condition."

A smile then covers my face as I finally identify who it is. Todd Haynes, one of my best friends, who wanted so desperately to join Marty and I as crime fighters, managed to pull off a damn good impression of me.

"Todd?" I ask, my voice laced with shock.

"Yeah, it's me. I thought I might be able to help once I heard that you were in trouble. I was following you and Mindy around because Marty and I made a bet that you and Mindy fuck at least three times when you guys are on patrol and he made me be the one to follow you guys. I saw everything. Anyways, my condition is that you help me become a super hero that isn't as lame as the Ass-Kicker. I want to be like you and Marty. I'm tired of you guys leaving me out of all your super hero shit."

"Deal," I respond. "I really appreciate this even if it was a little fucking creepy that you were going to watch Mindy and I fuck _five_ times while we're on patrol. I mean come on; it's Mindy we're talking about."

We stand there laughing and waiting for Mindy to judo flip me or something that would hurt me. Then after she was satisfied with my punishment she would kiss me. But then the wave of realization hits me like a blow to the stomach; Mindy was dead, and she wasn't coming back no matter how much I wished she would.

I honestly missed her like crazy. I should have been the one to die, it shouldn't have been her. She was the most courageous and strongest person I will ever meet in my life time. She was the love of my life and no matter how hard I try; I will never be able to get over her.

**(A/N: Okay, so yeah. Todd is the other Kick Ass... This is the shortest chapter I have published for this fic and it's only short because I'm about to go to this party thing. Anyways, lemme know what you thought in a review or PM me! :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Mindy wake up!" I yell, shaking her dead body, tears falling down my face. "C'mon you can't be dead! We still have so much more killing to do. The streets are still loaded with Chris's minions. You can't just die like this!" _

_More tears fall down my face as I hug her limp body closer to my chest. _

"_God you're such a pussy!" A familiar voice exclaims from behind me. "You seriously think that the Mother Fucker could kill me; _ME _of all people. I'm disappointed that you would think that of me Dave…" The person clicks her tongue and that's when I realize I'm no longer holding Mindy's body. She's behind me, her arms crossed over her chest, a playful gleam in her eyes. _

"_Mindy!" I say happily, wiping the tears from my face and wrapping my arms around her small body. "I thought I lost you!" I kiss her but she pushes me away._

"_Don't kiss me you prick. I hate you. I'm with Chris now." As the words leave her lips my heart shatters into two. Chris D'Amico comes into view behind her and they start making out. _

_I pick up a gun from the floor and aim for Chris. My arms shake with anger as I pull the trigger, missing Chris and shooting Mindy instead. Her blood splatters over my body and my anger vanishes. _

"_You bastard!" Chris yells. "You killed her! This is your entire fault!" _

_And then it hits me like a blow to the stomach. I killed Mindy, it's all my fault. _

_It's all my fault, I think to myself as I pick up the black gun that dropped to the floor when I shot her. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I bring the gun up to my head. It's all my fault. It's my entire fault. My finger grips the trigger. It's all my fault. _

_I pull the trigger as the words leave my lips. _

"_It's all my fault."_

* * *

I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs, my body drenched in sweat. I sit up and grip my head between my hands as I cry. I've been having a lot of nightmares lately, ever since Mindy's death; they have been occurring more frequently. I mean, I had some when Mindy was still alive, but they've been getting worse. And now that Mindy's dead, she can't hold me in her arms and tell me how everything will be okay. I almost think that my dad will come up and check on me, but he's dead as well. Six feet under, just like Mindy will be.

I go downstairs to the kitchen and get a glass of water. As I take a sip, it hits me; today is Mindy's funeral. A wave of dread flows over me, knowing that I will have to give my speech. Marcus will probably punch me, but I will still go, for Mindy.

* * *

**At the funeral**

**Anonymous POV**

The rain falls down slowly, making it seem like the sky is crying. The wooden coffin stands next to the podium, decorated in a bouquet made up of hundreds of flowers. A black veil covers my face, making my vision seem darker. A gush of wind hits me, making the hair on my body stand up. My dress is a spaghetti strap that falls to my knees, so of course the rain mixed with the wind chills my skin.

Marcus cries as he finishes his speech, stepping down from the podium. And then it's Dave's turn. My heart beats faster, as I examine his face. Dark rings circle his blue green eyes, showing his lack of sleep. His curly hair is frizzy thanks to the rain and humidity.

"Um, hello," he awkwardly begins in his speech in his dorky voice. "My name is Dave and some of you may already know this but I was Mindy's boyfriend. I held her body in her dying moments and I was the one who killed the man who killed her. But you probably don't want to hear all of the gruesome details of her death like she would. Mindy was unique; one of a kind. And now that she's gone, I feel like a part of me died with her. She was my everything.

"Before she was my girlfriend, she was my best friend. We told each other everything and when one of us was upset, we would comfort each other. She was so very strong and dauntless. When she finally went to school, the bullies would pick on her. I remember how alone she felt and how I never truly understood how she felt because I was never really a victim of bullying. I mean of course I got teased and all that crap but… Anyways, now I know how she feels. I feel so alone without her. She was the most important part of me. And when she died, she stole that part with her.

"When I held her in her final moments, I kept expecting her to wake up and yell at me for crying over her. But when she didn't, it seemed to hurt more. For the first two days after her death, I kept denying that she was dead. I kept telling myself that the phone would ring and it would be her. But now that we're here today, it's finally hit me that she's truly gone and she's not going to come back like I wish. If I could, I would trade places with her. I would rather her live than me. She doesn't deserve this.

"Now I would say that I wrote this poem that I'm about to read, but I am terrible at poetry. So I'm not going to lie. I stole this poem off of Google. So yeah, here's the poem:

"You can shed tears that she is gone  
or you can smile because she has lived.

You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back  
or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.

Your heart can be empty because you can't see her  
or you can be full of the love you shared.

You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday  
or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.

You can remember her and only that she's gone  
or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.

You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back  
or you can do what she'd want: smile, open your eyes love and go on.

"I love you Mindy McCready."

Tears pour down my face as he finishes his speech and walks off the podium.

* * *

**(A/N: So yeah, that was the funeral. I did actually get the poem off of Google because I suck at poetry. Anyways, can you guys guess whose POV the second part of this chapter was in? Let me know in a review! See you guy's next chapter!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Dave's POV**

I hate crying in front of people. Mindy once told me that crying in front of people shows that you have weaknesses and you don't want anyone to know that you have any and what they are. And one of my weaknesses is Mind; well I guess I kind of gave that away by crying in front of everyone on the podium at her funeral but that's not the point.

Once a couple of Mindy's other friends finish their speeches, I think back to the note I found under Mindy's pillow.

_Read this at my funeral._

The top of the folded paper had read. I memorized it, reading it over a hundred times, not wanting to forget her words. Just as they are about to put the casket into the ground I sigh and yell, "Wait! I have something else I would like to say."

I step up onto the podium once again, wondering why Mindy would make me read this at her funeral.

I take a deep breath before beginning Mindy's speech. "So um, Mindy wrote this before she died; she left on a note under my pillow with the instructions for me to read it. So yeah, here's Mindy's speech.

"_It's kind of odd to have a dead girl speak at her own funeral," _I begin. The crowd lets out a light laughter as the words leave my lips. Allowing a small smile to dance on my lips, I continue. "_But I was a very odd girl; you can ask Marcus about that. Oh and you guys don't know how hard it was to write the first two sentences of my speech without cussing. So I do apologize for my language throughout my speech. I just wanted to let all you guys know that I love you all for wasting your time to come to my funeral. Honestly, I'm a bitch to all of you, I know that and I'm really sorry. My friends have been there for me no matter how much of a bitch I am and no matter how many times I kick their asses and call them 'cunts'. Marcus, I'm really glad that you got a chance to be my daddy after daddy died. You were the best 'new' dad that I could have asked for. I mean, who else would put up with all my shit and all the weapons I hid all over the house. But Marcus, you do have to admit that they did come in handy when someone broke in and held a knife to your throat. I came in with my teddy bear and shot those fuckers to the ground!_

_"But anyways, I also wanted to thank Marty and Todd- hopefully you guys are there or else this is going to be really weird for Dave to read. You guys were the best. Thanks for buying me all those comics and knives by the way, I really did love them. _

_"And to all those fucking bullies that bullied me throughout school and probably showed up to say 'Oh, we were her best friends and we loved her' and fake cried and shit, Fuck you! Honestly, you guys can go die in a pit. Sorry my insulting skills are kind of weak considering I'm writing my funeral speech. _

_"And finally, my final message for Dave. You were the best boyfriend I could hope for. You were always there for me, even before we were boyfriend and girlfriend. You were my best friend and always put me first even when you were dating that bitch Katie. I love you. _

_"And okay, I'm done so you can like put my body six feet under now."_

Marcus looks up at me for a second, his expression unreadable. Then Marcus ignores me for the rest of the funeral and I just sit there, playing with my hands in my lap, ignoring everyone. Well it's hard to ignore the person next to you when she keeps sniffling and resting her head on my shoulder. I resist the urge to push her off each time she does. I wanted to rip that stupid black veil off her face and figure out who she was. It was driving me insane but I was too upset about Mindy's death to care too much.

When Mindy was in the ground, everyone scuttled around, making sure that Marcus and I were okay. But honestly, I wasn't. I wanted Mindy to be alive. I missed her so much that my chest ached and I had to sit down or else I would collapse.

The girl in the black veil stood in front of me while I took a second to breathe. I bit my lip as I studied her. She was about Mindy's height; her hair was covered by the veil so I couldn't tell what color it is. Her face was also covered so I couldn't identify who she is. Her black dress fell to her knees, exposing her pale legs. A light black sweater covered her arms and her feet were covered by black flats.

The wind blew and for a second, I saw her face. It was pale and her rosy cheeks had tears falling down them. Her hair was a golden blonde and her blue-green eyes shone sadly. "Mindy?" I gasped before she covered her face again and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

**(A/N: So I know it took me a while to update this and I'm sorry. I also know that this chapter isn't very long. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm really busy today and that's why it's short. Honestly, I'm addicted to this TV show Torchwood that is absolutely amazing! And I can't stop watching it and I've had this idea for a while and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. I also have this volleyball thing I have to go to today so... Also, if you need a good KA fic to read, I highly recommend you read my best friend HGF34567's stories. She's an amazing writer and her stories are fantastic. So go read her stories!**

**I would love to hear what you guys thought of the chapter. Do you guys think that it's actually Mindy? Or is Dave hallucinating? Let me know in a review or PM me! See you guys next chapter!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I shake my head back and forth, knowing that I probably just had a hallucination of my dead girlfriend. But she seemed so real, and the lady did keep laying on me. So then I decide to chase her. I ran through the trees, feeling the breeze against my face and flying through my curls.

I hear the rustling of leaves in front of me, knowing that it's the girl. "Please," I call out, still running. "I just want to talk to you." But she doesn't slow down. I slowly feel my energy draining out from my body, but I refuse to stop running.

I hear the pants from the girl, knowing that her energy is draining too, just not as quickly as mine. Then I no longer hear the rustling of the leaves. I grin and urge myself to run faster with what little energy is left. I stop running when I emerge into a clearing. Grinning, I look around, thinking that I have the girl trapped. "Fuck!" I yell, not seeing her. I sigh loudly and sit down on a stray log, putting my heads between my hands; I bite my lip, suppressing the urge to let the tears fall.

_ Then when I look up, it seems like everything is a dream. Fog swims around my ankles, and as I blink, the world seems to do a backflip. A figure slowly sways into the clearing, mist floating behind it. The figure is dressed in a black dress that falls to her knees in waves and blue chuck taylors cover its feet. The figures knuckles grasp a black veil so tightly that its knuckles are white. Blonde hair falls down her back in waves. She bites her bottom lip as she stares at me. _

_ "Hey Dave," she whispers in a weak voice. _

_ "Mindy?" I ask, running towards her. _

_ She nods and I grab her by her waist before spinning her around. She giggles for a second before pressing her lips firmly on mine. Her fingers run through my curls and mine stay firmly planted on her waist. Suddenly she parts from me. _

_ "I don't have much time," she says, pressing her finger on my lips. "I gave you a drug so that you will think that this is just a dream, I just needed to see you. Dave, I had to die. I couldn't let her kill you. As long as I am alive, you are in danger. Her name is Captain Killer and she is far worse than any other superhero that we have faced." _

_ "How are you still alive?" I ask, playing with a blonde strand of her hair. _

_ "I know people that can help. If you want to talk to me again, there is an address in your pocket. I just texted Marcus from your phone saying that you've been hurt. Be careful my love." She says before kissing me again. "I'm sorry," she says, tears welling up in her blue eyes. I gasp in pain as I realize that she just stabbed me in the leg. _

_ I fall to the floor, clutching my leg. "Mindy, don't leave again," I whisper, tears falling down my face. She kneels down beside me and kisses all of my tears away. _

_ "I have to, I'm sorry," she whispers before disappearing once again through the trees. _

A bright light shines in my eyes, making my headache even worse. I blink, hoping that the light will turn off; but it doesn't. I rub my eyes and sit up looking around me. Marcus sits by my side, flipping through a magazine.

"What happened?" I ask my voice hoarse.

"You tell me. You got stabbed in the leg when I found you in the woods. You sent me a text saying that you were hurt and needed help. Who stabbed you?" He asks.

I give him a puzzled look, scanning my brain, trying desperately to remember. And then all at once, my dream comes flooding back to me.

"I don't remember," I lie, through gritted teeth. I quickly sit up, making my heart monitor go insane. "I need my jacket," I demand.

"Okay, okay," Marcus says, making me lie back down. He brings my coat to me and I put it on, not wanting to lose the address that lies in my left pocket.

About an hour later, Marcus leaves me in my hospital room alone. So I quickly take the paper from my pocket and read what Mindy wrote down in her sloppy handwriting.

_Meet me at Daddy's old apartment in five days from the funeral._

**(A/N: I know this chapter was a bit short but I've been having a lot of writers block for this fic. A huge thanks to my best friend and my only reviewer HGF34567. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would be able to continue this story. Also thanks to my other two followers! You guys are awesome!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Mindy's POV**

_A scowl creeps up onto my face as Katie sits on Dave's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his torso. She throws her head back in laughter at something that Dave just said. I cross my arms and lean against the doorframe, waiting for one of them to notice me… they don't. After a couple of seconds Katie presses her lips firmly against Dave's and that's when I've had enough. "What's up bitches?" I ask, marching into the room. Katie springs off of Dave's lap and turns to face me, a fake smile dancing on her lips. "Oh, I'm sorry," I say innocently. "Am I interrupting something?" _

_A scowl appears on Dave's face telling me that he caught onto my little act. I smile back innocently at him as Katie speaks. "No, I was just leaving. See you later Dave." She quickly pecks him on the lips before scurrying out of the room like a little mouse. _

"_Bye Katherine!" I yell, using her real name. I laugh as I picture her scowl as she steps out the front door. _

"_So what's so important that you had to interrupt Katie and me?" Dave asks his voice dripping with a mixture of annoyance and anger. _

_I smirk before taking Katie's place on his lap. "Are you not happy to see me?" I ask fake pouting. _

"_Cut the crap Mindy," he says pushing me off of his lap. _

"_Wow, I'm kind of upset now. I'm sorry I interrupted you fucking Katie; I just wanted to say that I wanted to take down one of Chris's minions tonight. But I guess you getting fucked is way more important than killing Chris and all his minions so that I can avenge my daddy." I sit on the edge of his bed, putting my head in my hands. _

"_I'm sorry Mindy, it's just I got a lot on my mind. I promised Katie I would take her out on a date tonight but I guess I can reschedule for tomorrow…" he trails off. _

_I hop up and throw my arms around his neck. "Thank you!" I pull away from him, a smirk on my face. "If you still want to get fucked tonight, I can help you with that too." I wink at him._

_He laughs but his face turns a bright red color as I sit back down on his lap just like Katie had. "Now Dave," I said, mimicking Katie's voice. "Where were we?" _

_Before he can react I press my lips against him and tangle my fingers into his hair. I smile against his lips as he begins to kiss back. "Mindy, I have a girlfriend," he says, his lips still against mine. _

_I exhale loudly and pull away from him. "It's always Katie this and Katie that, what about me Dave?" I demand. "You keep sending me mixed signals like when you kissed me in my bedroom when I was upset about daddy, when you grab my hand on patrol, and you kissing me back. So who's it going to be Dave, Katherine or me?" _

_I cross my arms again and glare at him, still sitting on his lap. I may be angry with him but that does not mean that I am not going to get off of his lap because of it. _

"_Mindy that is so unfair. You are my best friend and she is my girlfriend," he replies crossing his arms as well. _

"_You're right, I should go," I say getting off of his lap and exiting his room. "See you later tonight."_

* * *

_I sigh as I load my guns, wondering if I should do this without Dave or not. _It would be nice to have some backup…_ I think to myself, but the other half screams that it would be a terrible idea for him to be there because I would just get distracted by his curly hair and his blue-green eyes and his abs that you can see through his Kick Ass suit…. _

_I mentally slap myself as I put the guns into my belt. Then I finally decide that if he doesn't show up within the next five minutes, then I am going to kill these cunts without him. _

_While I wait, I polish my knives and smile as I imagine all the blood that is going to paint the silver blades once I kill all of Chris's minions. I hear the door to the warehouse open and suppress the urge to see if it's Dave or not. _You're mad at him_ I remind myself as I place one of the knives into my belt. _

"_Hey Min," I hear Dave's voice say. I bite down on my lip as I ignore his voice. His footsteps get closer and closer as I continue to polish the knives. _

"_Please don't be mad at me," he begs. I want to forgive him and wrap my arms around his neck but I also want to prove that I don't like being put after Katie. _

"_Why don't you just leave and go on your fucking date? I can kill these bitches by myself. I know how much you want to get fucked by her and it wasn't fair of me to make you pick. So go fuck Katherine while I deal with these assholes," I tell him, not looking up. I hear him sighs as he sits down next to me._

"_Mindy, can we please talk about this? Like with you actually looking at me?" he asks. I shake my head and place another knife into my belt. Then Dave's arms are around me as he grabs my wrists and pulls them away from the knives. "I'll keep my arms like this if you look at me and talk to me," he says, dropping my hands into my lap and resting his arms around my waist. _

"_Are you trying to bribe me?" I ask leaning back so that my head is against his chest. _

"_I think it's working," I hear Dave say. _

_I sigh and turn around so that I can face him. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pulls me closer to him. I look up, meeting his eyes. "What is there to talk about?" I ask._

"_I just wanted to say that you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you. Our friendship is forever and Katie and I… well we both know that it isn't going to last long so I chose you. And I will always chose you," Dave says. _

_I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. "I sometimes hate the fact that I have a crush on you," I whisper, not letting go of him. _

"_And why is that?" he whispers back. _

"_Because, I feel like Daddy wouldn't like me liking boys. I mean of course that's his job as a father but I mean, he raised me differently and I just don't think that he would like me having a soft side."_

"_Mindy, I uh like you too it's just I feel like such a perv for liking you and I feel like I'm betraying Katie and-"_

_I cut off his ramble by pressing my lips against his. "Katie doesn't have to know. Trust me, I can keep a secret."_

* * *

**(A/N: Okay so I thought that I should put some Dandy fluff in this chapter because I ship them a lot. Also, Mindy was about fifteen in this chapter in case you were wondering. A huge thanks to NJHarris and HGF34567 who have been leaving me the nicest reviews! Thanks to everyone who reads this! I really appreciate it! See you guys next chapter!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Dave's POV**

I squint my eyes as I look around the dimly lit room. Dusty boxes are piled up in the corner and papers are scattered across the floor, but somehow, this place still gives off that feeling that Mindy and Big Daddy are going to bust into the room laughing and smiling; hot cocoa in their hands. I sit down on a box, waiting for Mindy to see if she's actually going to show up or not.

After about an hour I mentally slap myself. Of course I was hallucinating a scenario with my dead girlfriend being alive; there's no other explanation for it. I missed her terribly and it would only make sense for my mind to make her up just to make me feel better. How could Mindy fake her own death? I mean, I've seen a bunch of movies and TV shows where people fake their deaths, but most of the time they die a way that can be faked. But Mindy died in my arms, and I actually saw Chris kill her; she would have to have one hell of a good explanation for being alive.

I stand up and open the door, ready to leave after having to wait long enough. My jaw drops as I come nose to nose with Mindy, my girlfriend, who up until a second ago was dead. Grasping her face in my hands, I study every little detail about her; the way her blond, wavy hair shines like gold, the way her eyes sparkle when she looks at me, the way the corners of her mouth are slightly turned up as if she's smirking at the world.

"Are you real?" I ask, lifting her chin. She nods and pushes me into the apartment, closing the door behind her. Pinning me up against the wall, she attacks my lips with her own.

After a minute, she abruptly pulls away and stares at me, her eyebrows knitted together. Slightly disappointed- the kiss was long overdue, and way too short-, I listen up because I know the only reason she'd break up the kiss is because she has something important to say.

"I don't have much time, she has a lot of her minions following me around and they almost caught me at the funeral. Me coming here is extremely dangerous and soon they're going to be after you as well. I'm trying to stay away from you Dave so that I can keep you safe, but it's so fucking hard. I'll watch you cry yourself to sleep or wake up from a nightmare screaming and I hate myself so fucking much for doing this to you. I just-"

I shush her, putting my index finger gently against her lips. "Mindy, all that matters is that you're alive and that we're together. Let me run with you. I can protect you and we'll always have each other's backs. I mean, you're amazing by yourself but together… Please Min, just let me help," I beg, taking her hands in mine.

She shakes her head as her green, almost blue eyes fill up with tears, threatening to spill. I pull her closer to me, knowing that Mindy almost never cries and each time she does, she get really angry with herself. "I just want you to be safe, Dave. I don't want you to worry about me anymore and I just wish it were actually me who died that night when we were fighting Chris," she sobs, her tears sinking through the thin fabric that makes up my shirt.

"Don't say that Min," I whisper, kissing her blonde hair and holding her even tighter.

"Aww well isn't that sweet," a feminine, sassy voice says.

Instinctively, Mindy breaks out of our embrace, jumping out of my arms, and stands in front of me in a protective manner. As she does so, a girl dressed in silver tights emerges from the shadows. I scowl at her, but study her form. She wears a black skirt over her tights; a black bulletproof shirt covers her upper body. A silver wig covers her hair, but hers isn't short like Mindy's purple wig; instead the girl's 'hair' falls down to a length that reaches her mid back. A black mask covers the top part of her face like Mindy's, giving her icy blue eyes an intimidating effect. Her lips are pulled into a smirk as she holds a gun out in front of her, it aimed at my head.

"Well, well, well..." she says coldly, scanning me from head to toe."Are you the famous Dave? Mindy has told me loads about you while I was torturing her! Looks like your brave Hit Girl isn't as brave as you thought her to be," she taunts.

I hear Mindy let out a small whimper but when I look at her face, it's just as it always is; strong and intimidating, never allowing her weaknesses to show. "I know that Mindy is a lot braver than you, and doesn't hide behind a gun unless she absolutely needs to. Mindy uses knives and swords; something that is a lot braver than using a gun," I shoot back at the girl, pushing Mindy aside, letting her know that she doesn't have to protect me.

The super villain in front of me, who I assume is Captain Killer, purses her lips together, her smirk turning into a thin line. Finally, she meets my eyes again and throws the gun to my feet. "There, no more gun," Captain Killer says in a tone that's meant to be playful, but fails to do so and shows her anger and annoyance. "Would Mindy prefer sword play? I can take her back to my headquarters and we can prove who the most bad ass super hero is. You are welcome to join us Kick Ass, and maybe after I kill your pitiful girlfriend, we can hook up and you can fuck someone a lot braver than that pussy cowering behind you."

"Mindy could beat you with her eyes closed and I'm sure she would be willing to accept the challenge if you promise that you would not put us in captivity and allow us to get our own weapons and costumes," I reply, surprised that I am more confident than Mindy for once.

I look at Mindy, who turns her look full of fear into a smile. "Of course I would be up for the challenge. Dave and I will meet you back here in two days so that you can take us to your headquarters. I'll be waiting to watch you beg for mercy as I torture you, and trust me, I will show you no sympathy, you stupid bitch," Mindy says with a grin on her face. Smiling, I watch as my girlfriend regains her confidence.

"Well," the villain who stands dangerously close to us says. "Then I guess you better enjoy fucking her while you still have her Dave, because soon you will be mine." After giving me a wink, Captain Killer disappears back into the shadows.

Once we're sure she's gone, Mindy and I take a breath of relief, and we both relax. I close my eyes, trying to process all that's happened tonight.

Mindy is alive, unless this is still just one big fucking joke of a hallucination. I feeling something indescribable, knowing I have her back. But, I can't say that I don't feel something like fear and anger towards Captain Killer. I don't care if she's just a liar, or some crazy psycho-bitch. All I know is that I need her dead- she crossed a line when she started hurting Mindy.

Though...can we really stop her? Or will we really end up dead this time?

Sighing, I wrap my arm around Mindy's waist and ask, "Well...want to go back to my place so that you can explain to me all about how you got into this mess?"

Mindy nods and we exit the safehouse, walking out into the night.

**(A/N: A huge thanks to everyone reading this! You guys are awesome! And thanks to NJHarris and HGF34567 for leaving such amazing reviews that always bring a smile to my face. And also thanks again to my new beta HGF34567! See you guys next chapter!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Mindy's POV**

"Well I was training this girl," I begin. "Her name was Lizzie and she really admired Hit-Girl. We started training back when you were dating Katie and would always make me go out alone while you were fucking her. Anyways, one day after I was patrolling, Lizzie followed me back to the ware house. I almost killed her when I saw her because she scared the shit out of me, but she told me that she thought I was a bad ass. She told me how much she admired me and begged me to train her. So, I agreed, and I trained her whenever you were with Katie or something. I had a huge crush on you, so it was nice to have someone to talk to about that kind of stuff, someone to help me get my mind off of things. She looked so much like me, it was scary. One night I dressed her up as Hit-Girl and she went out patrolling with you. The night that you killed Chris, she was posing as me. It bothered me a little that you guys would kiss sometimes on patrol, but I knew that she was trying her hardest to keep it to a minimum. Anyways, taking down Chris that night was a total surprise and she freaked the moment she saw that she would have to fight Chris. And before she could fight back, Chris had his sword in her. After her death, I found out that it was Captain Killer's sister. She was furious with me for getting her sister killed. She blamed me for the entire thing and I guess that in a way it was. She vowed to kill me and that was when I knew that I had to stay dead so that it would be harder for her to take me down."

A silence fills the air as Dave processes everything I just said. I stare at his face, waiting for him to say something. I study everything about his face, watching the emotions process. Shock, rage, happiness, love; it seems like almost every emotion crosses his face. He fixes his glasses before speaking. "So I kissed another girl?"

I laugh an actual laugh, something that I haven't been able to do in so long. I nod before taking his face between my hands and pressing my lips against him. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips moving in sync with my own. I groan as he pulls away. He stares at my face as I run my fingers through his curls. "I got charged for your murder," he finally says.

"What the fuck? I'm going to fucking kill Marcus. When's the court date?" I ask before sighing.

"In a week. So if we survive this little fight then I get to go to court to see if I am guilty or not for your murder. Luckily I have a witness aka Kick Ass," Dave says. And then he goes into the story about Todd being 'Kick Ass'.

I sit with my legs wrapped around his torso, running my fingers through his curls as I listen. After he finishes, I plant a kiss on his lips, and let my lips linger on his for a few seconds. "So, you want to kill some cunts? I've been itching to get some blood on my hands." I say hoping off his lap, a grin on my face.

Dave smiles, "I thought you'd never ask."

After about thirty minutes we're all suited up in costume, grins plastered on our faces. Taking his hand in mine, I lead him out of the safehouse. I take him to an alley where many assholes like to hang out, selling drugs, and making money off of cheap whores.

"Ding ding, we have a winner," I say as some cunts walk into the alley, pushing a girl with makeup dripping down her face against the wall. I watch as one guy raises his fist to punch her, and lands a hit on her nose. Blood spurts from her nose and drips down her face; though, she doesn't seem to care- all she's worried about is keeping her life.

Dave and I walk towards the men and that one girl, slowly making our way towards the beginning of a very bloody night. As they see us, their attention turns to us, and they take their hands off of her and approach us. Meanwhile, the girl with mascara and blood running down her pale face slumps down to the ground, looking at us with wide eyes.

"Well, well, well," I begin, "Look what we've found, Kick-Ass; a few dickheads who like beating up people that are weaker than them. I love dealing with this kind of people, don't you?"

Very awkwardly, Dave replies, "Um, yeah. You bet."

I mentally face palm. God. I _so _need to teach him how to act around people like this. He totally ruined that whole confident banter I had going on.

Despite that, I manage to keep that smirk on my face as I look at the three guys, sizing them up. The first guy is pretty scrawny; it's obvious that he wasn't really helping with beating up the poor girl. The other two, however, are muscular (of course, not as muscular as Dave, though), but I know I could easily take them down- which I will.

The first guy laughs. "He doesn't seem too sure about that. You sure he can fight us? Or will you have to save his sorry ass?" Walking up to Dave, the guy pulls out a pocketknife and holds it up against his throat. Seeing the guy do that sparks up flickers of rage in me, and I immediately pull out one of my pistols and shoot him in the dick.

I laugh as the guy falls to his knees, screaming in pain. The other two men stare with their mouths wide open, looking like shocked idiots. After grinning devilishly at them, I turn to Dave.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

I smile at him for a second, and then look back to the other guys, who are still just standing there in awe of what I've just done, in fear of what I'll do to them. Pulling a combat knife, still smiling at the guys, I pick up the guy I've just shot by the collar of his shirt. Then I quickly take the knife and slit his throat, dropping him again once I do so.

"Well, you douchebags," I say to the other two guys, "Now, you can surrender, and my partner and I will make your deaths as quick and painless as possible…or, you can try to fight us and end up just like your friend over there." I point at the scrawny guy, who is now dead.

Obviously these guys have a death wish. Rather than surrendering, they pull out weapons of their own- another pocket knife and a short sword. Dave and I look at each other and smile before attacking, Dave going after the guy with the pocket knife and me going after the guy with the short sword. It's as if he knows that I would have preferred his fights the one with the smaller weapon.

The guy I'm fighting stands in front of me, scowling as he looks at me from head to toe, scanning me. I pull out a sword of my own as he does so- my favorite double bladed one. Swinging it at him, I watch as my sword slices him across the chest. He yells in pain as I swing again, this time cutting his leg. As he falls and hits the ground, I kick him in the ribs, hearing a sickening crack right after I do that.

I smile as I watch his face get pale, draining of color. His breath gets pained and heavier as his rib bone pierces his lung when I kick again- well, I can only assume it does; though, the way he's breathing indicates that it probably did cut into his lung. My grin gets wider as I watch him slowly run of out oxygen, dying. I keep looking at him and smiling, making sure that the last thing he sees is my face, taunting him and laughing at him.

After a minute, he dies the light fading from his eyes. I look over to Dave, who has just stabbed the guy in the chest with his own knife. I find it a bit weird how we finished fighting at about the same time, but I don't really care; I'm just happy that I killed someone.

We leave the bodies there to rot, and after taking the girl somewhere safe, we go back to the safehouse.

As soon as we get there, I push Dave up against a wall, pull off his mask, and start kissing him, pressing my lips to his. He kisses me back without any hesitation, ripping off my wig and running his hands through my blonde hair. Once the kissing starts to intensify, I reach behind him and unzip his costume. Then, after unzipping my own costume, I take him by the hand and drag him into the bedroom.

**(A/N: So a huge thanks to HGF34567 who helped me write this chapter. She's awesome so you should check out her KA stories! See you next chapter!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Dave's POV**

_ "Dave why the fuck are we doing this?" Mindy asks, crossing her arms over her chest. I smiled and straightened my black bow tie before linking my arm with hers. _

_ "Because Min, it's going to be fun, you only get one prom." She sighed and scowled at my words. I looked at her once more, still in awe at how beautiful she looked. She was dressed in a purple that fell to her knees- she refused to go any shorter because she thought that if she did then she wouldn't be able to kick someone's ass because she wouldn't be able to move her legs. She wore black chuck taylors with about seven knifes in each shoe. Her honey colored hair fell in spirals down her back. _

_ "I don't want to go when I'm going to hate every fucking person in the room except you," she argued. _

_ "Come on Min, please, you'll have fun and I promise we'll get to fuck if you go," I say smirking. _

_ She exhales loudly before nodding. "Fine." _

_ Mindy lets a laugh escape from her lips as I move my arms and my feet in a dance that I know looks ridiculous. "You fucking suck at dancing Dave!" she exclaims as she tries to contain her laughter. _

_ "Come on Min!" I exclaim before grabbing her hands in mine. "Dance with me." She laughs again before tearing her hands away from mine and shaking her head as she kept laughing. I gave her a pleading look before she finally agrees. She begins to move her arms by her hips like myself. As she starts to move her legs another wave of laughter erupts from her lips. "Come on Min! You almost had it!" I exclaim as I laugh with her. _

_ "I think you should take a break," she decides as she takes my hand and pulls me away from the crowd of dancing bodies. _

_ She hands me a glass of fruit punch and smiles at me as I take a sip. "I love you Dave," Mindy says before pressing her lips against mine._

I squeeze my eyes shut harder, trying not to wake up; wanting to stay trapped inside of the dream and not emerge into the real world. I bite my bottom lip as the memory of Mindy in her beautiful prom dress slowly fades from my mind. I sigh and open my eyes, looking down at Mindy's sleeping body. Her head rests on my chest and her arms are thrown loosely around my waist.

I gently shake her body, "Mindy, wake up, we have approximately twenty four hours before we fight against that dumb whore."

A wave of pain and realization floods over me as the words leave my lips. Our last day together before the fight; the fight that might be the death of Mindy and turn me into some sex slave for the stupid cunt who wants my girlfriend dead.

Mindy's grasp on my torso tightens as she snuggles closer to me. "Can't we just stay like this forever?" I hear her whisper. I kiss her hair and squeeze my eyes shut.

"I wish we could Min, but sadly our lives aren't that simple."

**(A/N: I'm so sorry for the length of this chapter! I know it's extremely short and boring but please just bear with me. I'm really busy with school and I have three other fics on top of this one and I've had really bad writers block. I've just been exhausted. But don't worry because I am going to dedicate all of my time to writing this weekend so hopefully another chapter will be up by then. I plan on having only two or three more chapters left to this fic. The next chapter will be a memory and then it will be the fight and then the epilogue. I might not include the memory which is why I said two or three. I will probably post another KA fic once I finish this one but after I finish another one of my fics. Anyways, I'm really sorry for the length but I promise I'll make the next chapter extra-long!) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Mindy's POV**

"_Why the hell are you following me?" I ask the blonde girl who stands in front of me. _

_She bites the side of her lip nervously as she looks at me. "Well… um… my name is Lizzie and I really admire you Hit- Girl! You saved one of my sisters from a drug dealer who was using her as a prostitute. I was wondering if maybe you could train me." A hopeful gleam fills her green eyes. _

_Of course my first thought to this was 'Hell no!' but as I looked down at the girl who stood in front of me something changed my mind. "Okay. I have a couple of rules though." I say crossing my arms. The girls face lit up like a Christmas tree as I said the words. I gestured for her to come into the warehouse. _

"_Rule one: Don't give up my identity." I said, pulling off my wig and mask, setting my golden locks free. "I'm Mindy McCready." I held out my hand and she eagerly shook it before looking around in amazement at all the weapons. "Rule two: Tell no one about this. I'm not even going to tell my partner Kick Ass. It can be our little secret. Rule three: You do as I say. If I tell you to drop and do a million push-ups in three minutes, you better get your scrawny ass on the floor and try as hard as you can to get a million push-ups in three minutes. Rule four: You can ask me questions as long as they are not stupid questions. And finally Rule five: Training is every day at four am sharp. We meet here and you better not be late. Dress in soccer shorts and a t-shirt. Put your hair up and wear tennis shoes. Bring all of your school work and a case of water." _

_Lizzie smiled at me. "Got it! I won't let you down." _

"_For your sake, I hope you don't. Now go home and get some rest, we have a long day of training ahead of us tomorrow." I order. _

_She nods before walking out the door. _

_I plop down on the couch, exhaling loudly as I do. I pull my phone from my pocket, sending a message to Dave. _

**From: Mindy**

**To: Dave **

**You still fucking your whore?**

_Seconds later, my phone vibrates, signifying that Dave replied. _

**From: Dave**

**To: Mindy**

**She's not a whore. Please don't be like this tonight… But no, I'm doing homework. Why? Need me to come over for some training?**

_As I read the message, I actually consider inviting him over so that I can tell him about Lizzie. But then I thought about how he had ditched me for Katie five times in the past week. If he wanted to choose Katie over me, then fine, I would choose Lizzie over him. I wouldn't give in to my fucking hormones today. No matter how much I liked Dave like that, I just couldn't stand the fact that he kept choosing his dumb ass girlfriend over his best friend. And it wasn't like I couldn't give him anything that she couldn't. I had offered to fuck him on several occasions but he had brushed each one away as if he thought it was just a joke. Of course I was joking, but I actually did like him and if he did want to well you know… fuck me… well let's just say, I wouldn't say no to the opportunity. _

**From: Mindy**

**To: Dave**

**Nope, just wanted to tell you that training for tomorrow is cancelled. **

_I felt my phone vibrate but I ignored it, not wanting to talk to him. _

…_.Ω…._

"_First, let's see how strong you are. Then we'll see how good you are at fighting, then we'll go on a run, and finally, I'll build up your vocabulary. After all the training, we can do school work. Don't worry, I can hack into the school system and make it seem like you were there." I tell Lizzie. She nods as I continue to speak. "Let's see how many push-ups you can do in a minute and then I'll have you do some one armed pull ups." _

_Lizzie drops to the floor and manages to do eleven in a minute. "Not bad," I note, remembering back when I had Dave do the same exercise and only doing five. "I can do seventy five in two minutes but we'll get you there soon enough." _

_We moved onto the pull ups. I showed her the correct way to do them before I had her doing them. She did about three before giving up in frustration. "It's too hard," she complained. _

"_If you're going to complain, use the right language. If you're going to pretend to be me, you have to build up your vocabulary. Instead of 'It's too hard' try 'It's too fucking hard' or 'It's too fucking hard Damn it!'" Lizzie lets out a wave of laughter before copying the second one. _

_I made her do about five before we move onto the fighting. I didn't want to push her too hard on her first day. I would make her do more tomorrow though. _

"_All right," I said, putting my hands out. "Come at me." _

_Lizzie bit her bottom lip nervously before throwing a punch at my face. I grabbed her hand and flipped her over, pinning her to the ground. _

"_You threw the punch wrong," I stated before helping her up. _

_We spent about three hours fighting (because Lizzie loved learning how to fight and thought it was fun) before we went on a two mile run. Lizzie kept up really well with me and didn't complain much. When she began to slow down towards the end, I would look back at her and she would shake her head from side to side before catching up to me, letting me know that she wasn't going to give up so easily. _

_We spent the rest of the day just sitting around, me teaching her new cuss words and us doing homework. _

_It became a routine for us and slowly, she started to become better than Dave._

_I would still train with Dave, but our training sessions became less frequent. _

_Once he broke up with Katie, I began to have Lizzie pose at me. I would dress her up as Hit-Girl and she would go out patrolling with Dave. _

_Sometimes, I would dress her up in a different costume and we would go out patrolling together. She became one of my closet friends. We told each other everything and I just loved being around her and training her. _

_When she was killed, I was absolutely devastated. I felt like I had lost myself. We were so much alike and practically interpretable and so you can only imagine how crushed I was when she had been killed. You could say she was my best friend because in a way she was. When I was around her, things were completely different than they were with Dave. _

_The day of her death there was a knock on the door of the safe house. When I answered it, a girl with blonde hair and green eyes stood before me. She looked so much like Lizzie that I wanted to cry. The girl pulled a knife out and pinned me against the wall, the knife pressed firmly against my neck. "You got my sister killed you little whore. You're going to pay."_

_After a couple minutes of struggling, I managed to escape. I grabbed a knife from the table and hit the girl on the head with the back of the knife. She fell to the floor, unconscious; and I knew that I had minutes before she would wake again. So I ran around the safe house, packing everything that I would need. _

_Before I left, I looked around and saw pictures, memories of Daddy and I, Dave and I, and also of Lizzie and I. I squeezed my eyes shut and left, knowing that I would probably never return._

* * *

**(A/N: So yeah, I decided to put this as the last memory for this fic. Anyways, I don't really know what to put in this AN so…. Review maybe?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mindy gives me a weak smile from across the room as she puts her wig on. I finish tying the laces on my boots as I stand up and make my way over to her. Her smile disappears and she throws her arms around me, knowing that this could be one of the last times that we hug considering today is the day when we fight Captain Killer.

"Dave, you don't have to do this," Mindy says as we part. She crosses her arms and scowls at me.

"Well I want to. I feel like I need to protect you so let me help." I say before turning away from her.

"Here, put this in your boot," Mindy says handing me a knife. Once Mindy finishes giving me about twenty different weapons that I can reach if a situation comes up where I can reach my swords- Mindy had replaced my numchucks with swords.

We both jump as we hear a car horn honking from outside. "You ready?" I ask, slipping my hand into Mindy's.

"Nope," she says. "But let's go and kill this cunt."

I smiled at her but it quickly disappeared as we stepped out of the warehouse and into the breezy air. We walked towards the black limo skeptically; making sure it wasn't a trap. Well we knew that this whole thing was a trap but we didn't want to die in the limo or on the way to the limo. Captain Killer's head appeared out of the window. "I promise you're not going to die in or on your way to the limo." The tone of her voice sounded annoyed which made me want to laugh but considering I was about to get killed by her… well laughing didn't seem like a good idea.

We quickly got into the limo and sat down on the seats. "Want any wine? Beer? Water?" Captain Killer asked. Mindy and I both shook our heads in response, knowing that it was probably poisoned.

"When we get there you two will be greeted by my body guards. Since Mindy has you, Dave, I will have my body guards. You guys will have to get through three of them, a maze, and an obstacle course before you come to me."

"Why can't we just kill you now?" Mindy asked her voice laced with hostility.

"Well, there is a person sitting in the passenger side in the front seat with a gun aimed at Dave. So if you try anything, he'll get his brains blown out!" Captain Killer laughed lightly before taking another sip from her glass that was filled with wine.

Ten minutes of awkward tension came over us before we finally reached our destination. "We are here." Captain announced, stating the obvious. "I wish you guys both good luck." She smiled at me and leaned down, whispering in my ear, "My guards have been given orders to make sure you live. You will soon be with me my love."

I rolled my eyes as she left the limo. Mindy and I followed and as we stepped out from the car, we were greeted by a plain room. White walls and absolutely no furniture filled the room that gave off a calming aura. Cameras were placed in the corners and a door was ahead of us.

I took Mindy's hand in my own for my own sake. She was my anchor in this. I know that it was silly to be scared considering they wanted Mindy dead and not me but I was losing my mind. Ever since Mindy had "died" and then returned my head had been buzzing with confusion. I couldn't tell what was reality and what wasn't anymore. All I wanted was to live a normal happy life with my girlfriend but ever since I put on my suit, all this danger had become the new normal for me. So I take back about what I said about wanting "normal happy life with my girlfriend" because I know that that's never ever going to happen. Now all I want is Mindy.

I spun her around so that she was facing me and pressed my lips firmly against hers. Our lips moved in sync and her hands tangled themselves in my curls. "I love you." I said in between kisses.

She pulled away. "I love you too."

"Ready?" I asked, taking her hand in mine once again.

"As I'll ever be." Mindy whispered.

**Mindy's POV**

I felt like I was on drugs or something. Daddy had always told me to control my fear but what I was feeling right now was ten times worse than fear. My knees were weak and my legs felt like Jell-O. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest and I could hear it. A ringing sensation filled my ears and my breath was rapid. I felt like I was floating in midair. The only thing that seemed real was Dave.

I turned the knob to the wooden door and emerged into the next room. It was pitch black. My breath quickened and I felt a panic attack coming on. Dave's grip on my hand tightened and I screamed as a loud boom filled the air. I quickly pulled out my double bladed sword and stood back to back with Dave. It was a silent agreement; I protect his back and he protects mine.

For a split second, the lights flash on and I see two men coming straight towards me. "Min, keep your back touching mine," Dave orders. "There's one guy over here coming towards me."

"Two over here," I reply as the lights flash on again. They get closer and closer with each flash and soon their right in front of me. I don't have time to study their faces because the flashes keep getting quicker. The men are armed with swords. I quickly duck, almost getting beheaded. "What the fuck?" I ask allowed, wondering how we are supposed to kill them quickly while it's practically in the dark.

Then a memory comes flooding to me.

…

"_Daddy I'm scared," I whispered into the dark. I moved my hands out in front of me, trying to find the wall. _

"_Suck it up baby doll. I won't let them hurt you. Did you find the wall yet?" his muffled voice asks in my ear. _

_I bit my lip and finally my hands touch something cold and hard. "Yes," I mutter. _

"_Okay, now give yourself a second to let your eyes adjust to the darkness," he says. _

"_But what if a situation comes up where I don't have a second?" I asked. _

"_Then keep your back to the wall baby doll. Use your ears and listen for any signs that you can to figure out where they might be. For example, their breathing, when they step; everyone has their weakness, just make sure you find theirs before they find yours." _

"_What's mine?" I asked curiously._

"_Compassion. You don't have very many people in your life. It's mainly just me so I guess I'm your weakness honey bunny. But that's okay because you're mine." _

…

I swing my sword at the figure that is finally coming into shape in front of me as my eyes adjust. Daddy's no longer alive so I guess I can take that away from my weaknesses. Dave's back bumps against mine and I grin knowing that Dave is my only weakness and that Captain Killer won't harm him because she likes him. So my weakness is safe and all I need to worry about is saving my own ass.

Dave's breathing is loud and uneven, breaking my concentration. "Shut the fuck up Dave!" I yell as I behead one of the figures in front of me. "You're breathing too loudly!"

I hear him laugh and shout back, "Sorry!"

"Die you dumb fuck!" I scream before throwing my sword into the other guys' stomach.

"My two guys are dead!" I yell at Dave.

"Still working on this one." I hear him mutter.

I retrieve my sword and find Dave. I listen closely and hear the guy step back and take a deep breath. "Found you." I mutter before taking out my butterfly knife and throwing it at him. I hear him scream and a sweet laughter escapes my lips. "I've been itching to get some blood on my hands." I state, giggling. The lights flash on and I retrieve my knife from the guys' brain.

"Well done." A voice says. "I didn't expect you guys to finish so quickly. The next challenge will be harder than this one though. Continue through the door to your left."

Dave looks at me and I grin. "Let's go kick some ass Kick Ass!"

**(A/N: So I had about ten pages written out for this chapter and I was still writing but I thought it would be too much for one chapter so I cut some out and I'll try to post another part of it tomorrow. I feel all sick right now so I'm going to be in a hibernation type thing and just like write eat and sleep! So hopefully another chapter will be up by tomorrow or Sunday. I'm really excited to finish this story up for two reasons: one) I already have the first chapter to my new KA fic written up and it will be published after I finish this fic and two) I really like how I'm going to end it even though you guys may not. Oh and by the way there's probably going to be at least four more chapters after this one because the next chapter will have the maze/obstacle course, then the duel with Captain Killer, then the court and then the epilogue. I may have more but I don't know. So review maybe?) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Mindy's POV**

I take a deep breath as I push the door open. I feel Dave grasp my right hand and I roll my eyes, knowing that I can get through this. When I open the door, we are thrown into a huge hallway. The hallway is long and I can't see the end of it which frustrates me. That's when I notice that the walls are getting closer and closer to Dave and I.

"Fuck you Captain Killer," I mutter as I picture her in a room with a laptop and laughing, mocking our struggling. "Dave, there's no time to explain I just need you to trust me and do as I say in this maze, the first thing being run as fast as your legs can carry you straight ahead until we're out of this hallway."

"Yes sir," Dave says before letting go of my hand and running. I follow closely behind, letting him take the lead so I can at least get him to safety. "Mindy, there's a turn up ahead," Dave states after a minute. "Which way do I take?"

"Left." I say before taking a red sharpie out from my belt. As we turn I stop and mark the wall. Writing "_HIT-GIRL'S COMING FOR YOU DUMB FUCK :D"_

Dave laughs, "Why would you put a happy face?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I respond before continuing down the next hallway.

The walls had stopped moving so Dave and I walked side by side, hand in hand. The lighting was dim and water dripped from the ceiling. A small animal slept in front of us; as we got nearer I realized it was a German Shepard puppy. It yawned and limped closer to us. Its paw was bent in an odd shape and it cried out with each step.

I fell to the floor, dropping Dave's hand and crawling closer to it. "Dave! She broke his paw!" I exclaimed, picking up the puppy and cradling him in my arms. The puppy licked my face and I laughed. "Dave, can we keep him?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer before speaking to the puppy. "You're my puppy and your name will be… Hmmm, you need a super hero name! Dave help me out here!"

I looked over at Dave who was leaning against the wall, tears were in his eyes and that's when I realized that he was laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen you act like this!" I scowled at him and he smiled in return. "How about Colonel Stars and Stripes, so we could name him after Colonel? I know you never knew him but…" Dave trailed off and I smiled.

"I love it. How about you Colonel? Do you like your new name?" Colonel barked in return and I smiled. I pulled some gauze out from my belt and wrapped up his paw.

Once I finished, I stood up and held him in my arms. "Let's go." I stated before continuing into the maze.

As we continued, the lighting continued to dim. Shadows of humans danced across the walls but I shrugged it off, knowing that I was probably hallucinating.

I yelled out in frustration after what seemed like hours. "What the hell! Why the fuck are we going straight for so fucking long? I thought this was supposed to be an obstacle course Captain Killer! I do not feel challenged! In fact I am fucking bored out of my mind! Tell me how to get out of this maze so that I can find you and kill you. You're a fucking pussy you know that? Hiding behind your big bad body guards and this dumb ass maze! I'm not impressed by the way!"

"Mindy," Dave says, laying a hand on my arm. "Chill, it's okay. As long as we're together."

I want to tell him that it's not okay. That nothing will ever be okay for me. Dave always assumes that I'm okay but in reality, I'm dying on the inside. I'm an orphan whose mother killed herself, whose father was burned alive, and whose guardian thinks that I'm dead. My boyfriend is going into a death trap for me and was accused of my murder. My best friend died after posing as me and now her sister is out to kill me. After my father died, nothing ever seemed to turn out 'okay' for me. It took the love of my life years to notice me and I was such a bitch that I could never make any other friends.

I wanted to tell Dave to take Colonel and leave; to win the trial of my murder and find Katherine and marry her and be happy with her; to forget about me and just let me die here. Because at the moment, all I wanted was to die. My life was fucked up and there was nothing I could do to fix it. And I don't want to put Dave into my suffering.

But I knew that Dave loved me too much to leave and he would die for me. So I smiled at him and put down Colonel for a second. I stood on my tip toes and placed my lips firmly against Dave's. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. I wanted that moment to be perfect, knowing that it could be one of my last moments with Dave. I wanted to forget anything and everything except for Dave and my love for him. I know that sounded really cliché and sappy and gross but…

Anyways, Dave's arms stayed planted firmly on my waist as he kissed me. Our lips crashed together in sync and in that moment I was happy. Things were not perfect, but I was happy which was enough for me.

A voice made me jump away from Dave. "I hate to ruin the free porn for my workers but can you guys please hurry up. I'm extremely bored."

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed. "I was just bored and you didn't do crap about that!"

"Ugh no one cares about your problems Mindy," Captain Killer says.

I flip off the nearest camera. "Only for my Davey bear," Captain Killer says in a voice that makes her sound like a three year old. "If you keep going straight you will reach a vigorous obstacle course that is impossible to get through because at the end Mindy will be locked in a chamber with Davey bear on the other side. It will fill with poisonous gas and Dave will get to watch her suffocate. If you turn around and go back the way you came, eventually you will reach a man. He will make a deal with Mindy and Mindy only. If she succeeds- which is a slim chance –then she will move onto the duel with me. Davey Bear is allowed to help her. I wish you luck; you'll need it."

I smiled at Dave. "Okay, so dying of poisonous gas or a deal… I think I like the deal one better. Let's go my Davey Bear." He scowled at the nickname which made me laugh.

I picked up Colonel from the floor and turned around, ready to get out of this damned maze.

About thirty minutes later, the narrow corridor turns into a room. Candles cover the floor and a man sits in the middle of the room on a red yoga mat. His eyes are closed and two podiums stand tall in front of him.

"Hit-Girl?" he asks, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Uh… yeah…" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"I'm so old and don't have very much life left in me which is why I agreed to do this challenge for Captain. She's my granddaughter you know? But I am also very wise, which is one of the things I have to live for. I have so many things I want to teach. We have something in common. We both want something from each other. You want your boyfriend and that puppy's safety guarantied even if it means your own life. I want to share my knowledge with the young people of this generation. So I have a deal to make with you, one I am sure you will not refuse."

The old man pauses and the first thought that comes to mind when he does is, _fuck this old guy likes to talk._ I turn to look at Dave who is now holding Colonel tightly in his arms. A worried look covers his face and guilt fills my stomach. I know that Dave only came to protect me and in this challenge, it is strictly between the old man and me. I'd rather have it this way but I know how Dave feels. He feels useless and as if he is doing nothing to help me. But honestly, just knowing that he's here is making me feel at ease.

The old man begins to speak, his eyes still closed. "Do you see the two podiums in front of you? Well, I have two vials in my pocket. One will do nothing at all and the other will poison you. I know which is which but I will take the opposite of the one you chose without complaining. If you do not accept the challenge, Captain told me to tell you that she will send out her bodyguards to kill you on the spot."

I exhale loudly. "I accept the challenge."

The old man opens his eyes before giving me a sad smile. He pulls two vials out from his pocket, each filled with a green liquid. He places one on each podium and steps back, allowing me to study them.

I pick up the one of the left and study the dark green liquid inside of it. I take the one on the right and study it as well, noticing that the one on the right has a thicker liquid inside of it. I bite my bottom lip and put back the right one.

The man keeps a poker face as he picks up the one on the podium. He opens the cap to the vial and I do the same. He lifts it to his lips. "Wait." I say. "Why are you listening to your granddaughter? Are you not against what she is doing to me? I mean, I know that I'm not 'Miss Perfect' but I wouldn't put anyone through this, not even Chris D'Amico. Her putting my boyfriend and me in a challenge and then abusing Colonel like that. I get that I got her little sister killed but…" A sob erupts from my throat, cutting off my words. I feel Dave's hand on my back comforting but I continue. "I didn't mean to get her killed… I didn't know Chris was going to be there that night… And Captain Killer doesn't understand how sorry I am."

A look of sympathy appears on the old man's face. "I'm only doing this because I love my granddaughter. I understand that she's doing wrong and I've tried reasoning with her but she's threatened to have me killed if I don't do as she says. I understand you didn't mean to get Lizzie killed and it is not your fault dear." The old man pulls me in for a hug and whispers something in my ear as he kisses my cheek. "Take my vial."

He exchanges them and before I have time to argue he winks at me. "Bottoms up."

He throws his head back and swallows the liquid. I quickly do the same and a fowl taste fills my mouth. My first thought is that he tricked me but that thought is erased as I hear the old man scream out in agony. More tears fall down my face as his screams fill my ears.

"Good choice Hit-Girl," Captain Killer's voice fills the room, making anger bubble up inside of me. "Continue through the door, it's time for you to die you dumb cunt."

* * *

**(A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! I've been getting really bad headaches lately so I've been having a hard time writing. Hopefully the new chapter should be out soon!) **


End file.
